


Work Ethics

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Red City AU, Sexual Slavery, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: A gift fic for Germindis, based in the Red City AU. Sans gets called on to perform for a client. Turns out boundaries between friends aren't really a considertion in Red City.





	Work Ethics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germindis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Light District](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782854) by [Germindis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis). 



Ever since the furniture night, Loox had shifted from Sans’s private ‘avoid making eye-contact’ list to the ‘probably okay to crack jokes with’ one. He actually seemed to appreciate eye-ball related puns, and had gotten Sans out of a rough spot that one time. As people went, in this miserable shithole, Loox was one of the decent ones.

That didn’t mean Sans didn’t stare at him in absolute horror when he entered the Client’s designated room and realised they’d actually have to perform together. Some small part of him had frantically hoped it would be someone he didn’t know at all, but he should have known better; Muffet wasn’t that kind.

“Heeey, Sans!” Loox greeted, sounding inappropriately cheerful about the whole thing. “Glad you could make it. We’re nearly ready to start. Just waiting for one more.”

“The client’s late?” Sans asked, moving discreetly away from the door. Most of his clients seemed to like to catch him unawares. He didn’t want some asshole sneaking up on him from behind.

“No, no, he’s here already,” Loox said gesturing vaguely towards the corner. Sans had to look twice before he caught a glimpse of the vague, incorporeal shape hovering politely over a chair, and despite his best efforts the ghost startled him anyway. “He wanted to watch a threesome, so we’ve got another worker coming in.”

Sans blinked, dumbfound. “He’s not gonna…”

He made a vague gesture that must have looked appropriately obscene because Loox snorted in amusement.

“Nope. Muffet gives him a special discount rate since he just watches. I mean…he could do it anyway just by floating into the building, you get me?” Winking when you only had one eyeball was a rather absurd gesture. It took Sans a moment to recognise it for what it was, as opposed to a completely neutral blink. “But he’s a good guy. Doesn’t take advantage. Muffet likes him, so let’s make him happy, yeah?”

It was a little unsettling how blasé Loox was about saying all that right in front of the client, who didn’t seem to mind being so crassly discussed. The cheer was almost infectious. Sans felt his usual anxiety easing by a few increments. From the sounds of things, the client was one of the good ones – the kind Sans never seemed to get on his own roster – so maybe this session wouldn’t be completely horrifically awful.

He’d almost convinced himself that would be the case, right up until the moment Cecil walked in. The mouse was hunched down, their posture more defensive than Sans had ever seen it, a furrowed frown on their face that froze the moment they caught sight of Sans in the room. Sans stilled as well, feeling the tiny bubble of hope evaporating right out of existence as a heavy, awkward silence settled over them.

Or tried to, but Loox seemed impervious to the impending catastrophy. “Well if it isn’t the mouse of the hour! Nice to see you, Cecil. Ready to start?”

Cecil cast a weighted glance between Sans, Loox, and the shadow of the ghost in the corner. Visibly gathering themselves, they stepped inside and closed the door before Sans could suggest that maybe one of them could call Muffet and beg nicely for a reprieve.

(Some part of him cynically wondered when he’d become such a glutton for punishment that he’d even contemplate such a suicidal action.)

“I’m good,” Cecil said, their tone absolutely bland, but Sans had a feeling they were trying to convince themselves as much as anything.

“Right! I was thinking maybe Sansy here would like to be in the middle,” Loox proposed jauntily, steeping up and beaming at Sans with his wide, earnest eye. “Since he doesn’t usually get to have a lot of fun. We could make his day, whaddya think?”

“I…” Sans wanted to say that was a terrible idea, but all the air in his lungs seemed to have vanished into the void. Dread had choked off his voice, instincts screaming at him that the moment Cecil saw the kind of wretched mess Sans turned into in front of his clients, they’d never want to speak to the skeleton again. Horror made him shake, and at the faint rattle of bone on bone, Cecil seemed to draw themselves up to their full height, their expression: determined.

“He’ll have to be. He’s a tuna, you know. Otherwise he’ll just be sitting there gaping like an idiot,” Cecil observed frankly, their voice dry but somehow hitting just the right note as not to be truly condescending.

Sans immediately flared. “Oh fuck you!”

“That’s the idea!” Loox agreed cheerfully, reaching up and starting to undo the buttons on Sans’s shirt with a practised ease that was almost unnatural. Sans found himself staring dumbly as he was efficiently stripped to the waist.

Cecil stepped forward, not looking Sans in the eye as they reached for the belt that kept his pants from sliding down his illium. They carefully angled their face away from the client, and muttered lowly beneath their breath, “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a job.”

Sans dared to give an imperceptible nod in return, lifting his hands and letting them hang uncertainly in the air when he realised he wasn’t actually sure what to do with them. Should he touch Cecil? Undress them? Shit, no, he couldn’t bring himself to do that, so he was left to stand stupidly as his pants were loosened and left to pool around his ankles. A brilliant flush crossed his face when he realised how quickly and unceremoniously he’d been stripped naked, even though there wasn’t anything scandalous on display just yet.

“How about you start off with one of your special services?” Loox said, leering around Sans’s waist at Ceicil. It was weird to actually be the tallest one in the room for a change. The tips of Loox’s horns only reached up to Sans’s nasal cavity, and Cecil only came partway up his chest. Maybe that was one of the reasons Muffet had chosen them for this particular engagement?

“Fine,” Cecil grunted. Unlike Loox, they weren’t making an effort to seem particularly enthusiastic about their work. Sans wondered whether they managed to get away with that attitude with their usual clients.

Sans wheezed, trying to find his voice. “Special…?”

“Oh, you haven’t been around long enough to know,” Loox smirked. “Cecil here is one of our best cock-suckers. They’re practically a star.”

That was something Sans had absolutely never wished to know about Cecil. His blush was so heated it was nearly painful. In was hard to tell with fur in the way, but he was pretty sure Cecil’s cheeks might have been a little reddened as well. They covered any embarassment by rudely poking Sans in the pelvis.

“Give me something to work with already,” they grumbled, getting down on their knees far more readily than Sans was really comfortable with. The intense stare being directed at his pubic mound wasn’t helping either.

It took him a few moments to gather enough composure to reach for his magic, and an extra few seconds to make sure he was forming the right parts. His cock still didn’t feel as natural as the pussy Onion had taught him. It felt heavier, more cumbersome, and the subconscious feelings of uncertainty meant it formed mostly soft and unaroused. Cecil gave an expressive sigh that didn’t do Sans’s nerves any favours, but carefully reached for the limp organ and cradled it between their small, soft paws.

Sans let out a pitiful squeak of protest before he forcefully smothered himself with his hands.

Loox rubbed his back in a way that might have been reassuring, but for all his blithe chatter the other monster hadn’t forgotten what they were here for. Loox’s thin, clawed fingers wrapped around his spinal column, gently stroking between the notches of the vertebrae to test the sensation. Sans shivered slightly, letting out a promising moan as Cecil tenderly squeezed around the circumference of his shaft, letting the heat of their body and the silky texture of their fur tease out the beginnings of an interested swell.

“Just relax, Sansy,” Loox coaxed him, pressing up against Sans’s back and working up and down the length of his spine with surprising delicacy. Sans was so used to the rough, careless touch of his clients he’d never stopped to consider what a difference it would make to be worked over by his fellow professionals…especially experienced ones, like Loox and Cecil. “We’ll take good care of you.”

The reassurance finally started to ease some of the unwilling stiffness in his shoulders, but he nearly went downright boneless when Cecil apparently deigned his half-hardened arousal enough to begin properly working on and with one long, smooth motion managed to swallow Sans right to the hilt, making him simultaneously choke and shriek in surprise. Loox practically had to hold him upright as Cecil began sucking hard, their tongue swirling expertly along the underside of Sans’s cock, and the back of their throat clenching rhythmically around the head.

Sans’s eyes rolled wildly, formless, guttural sounds working out of his throat. He didn’t dare actually put his hands on Cecil at all, which left him trying to cling clumsily to the round mass of Loox’s body, fumbling mindlessly for purchase.

(He was going to hate admitting this to himself later, but Cecil was really fucking good at this.)


End file.
